Han Solo at Stars' End
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Brian Daley | omslagartiest = | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 1979, april | type = Novel | paginas = 186 | ISBN = | canon = Ja | era = | tijdlijn = 2 BBY | serie = Han Solo Trilogy (Daley) | vorige = | volgende = Han Solo's Revenge }} 250px|thumb|"Doc" 250px|thumb|Rekkon 250px|thumb|Atuarre Han Solo at Stars' End is het eerste leesoek uit de Han Solo Trilogy van Brian Daley. Het is het tweede spin-off leesboek van Star Wars dat verscheen. Het werd voor het eerst gepubliceerd in april 1979. Synopsis Han Solo en Chewbacca bevinden zich in 2 BBY in de Corporate Sector nabij Duroon om een vracht af te leveren maar ze worden achternagezeten door een Cruiser van de CSA. Han kan de Falcon door een canyon manoeuvreren in een doods deel van de planeet maar de Rectenna breekt af tijdens deze actie. De Cruiser heeft afgehaakt en de Falcon landt in de jungles waar Solo en Chewbacca primitieve wapens leveren aan wezens die het beu zijn om als slaven te worden behandeld door de CSA. Solo wenst niets te maken hebben met hun opstand maar wanneer de Falcon opnieuw vertrekt, ligt de Cruiser alweer op de loer en kan de Falcon maar net ontsnappen. Solo heeft een sterk vermoeden dat Ploovo Two-For-One hem heeft verklikt aan de CSA omdat hij zijn schulden aan zijn eigen tempo wilde afbetalen. Ploovo is Han beu geworden omdat hij altijd zeer laattijdig zijn schulden kan inlossen en dat zijn deals met de Corellian hem meer narigheid beginnen te bezorgen. Op Etti IV gaan de smokkelaars eerst hun edelstenen en diamanten omruilen tegen CS geld, alvorens ze naar Sabodor's Pet Shop gaan, een bekende dierenwinkel. Solo vraagt een Dinko aan Sabodor waarna ze hun afspraak naleven met de loanshark Ploovo Two-For-One in de Free-Flight Dance Dome. Wanneer Solo en Chewie plaatsnemen aan tafel met Ploovo, komen er Espo’s binnengestapt die Solo willen meenemen omdat de Falcon aan talloze voorwaarden niet voldoet en de Docking Bay waar het schip staat, is vergrendeld. Solo geeft Ploovo zijn geld maar wat de loanshark niet vermoedt, is dat de Dinko zich in de doos bevindt. Wanneer de ESPO’s Solo en Chewie wegleiden, opent Ploovo de doos en ontstaat er chaos als de Dinko aanvalt. Han en Chewbacca maken gebruik van de artificiële zwaartekracht in de Free-Flight Dance Dome om te vluchten. Bij de Docking Bay kunnen ze de havenmeester van de CSA om de tuin leiden en ontsnappen met de Falcon. Solo zet koers naar Sarlucif waar hij hoopt de Falcon te laten herstellen en te laten upgraden, om op de Waivers List komen te staan, bij een oude bekende. Wanneer ze arriveren, ontdekken Han en Chewie dat Doc verdwenen is en dat zijn dochter Jessa wil dat Solo en Chewbacca een karwei voor hen opknappen in ruil voor de herstelling van de Falcon. Ze moeten op Orron III een groep personen ophalen. Solo krijgt hiervoor de assistentie van Bollux (BLX-5) en Blue Max. Blue Max is een compacte mini-Droid die gespecialiseerd is in het aftappen van informatie. De personen die Solo moet ophalen, hebben Max nodig in het CSA Data Center op Orron III. Alvorens de Falcon kan vertrekken, wordt de basis aangevallen door IRD Fighters. Han, Jessa en vier andere piloten verdedigen de basis in Z-95 Headhunters. Na dit gevecht vertrekt de Falcon, verankerd aan een Drone Barge, naar Orron III waar ze Rekkon als eerste ontmoeten. Rekkon is de leider van een groep van personen die op zoek zijn naar informatie in het centrum op Orron III. Al deze personen hebben immers gemeen dat een dierbare is verdwenen in de Corporate Sector omwille van politieke redenen. De groep bestaat uit Torm Dadeferron, Engret, Atuarre en haar welpje Pakka. Rekkon vertrouwt Han echter snel toe dat hij met een groot probleem kampt. Er zit namelijk een verrader tussen zijn mensen. In het centrum blijkt dat Engret het niet heeft gehaald en dat de verrader opnieuw heeft toegeslagen. De ESPO’s komen opdagen terwijl Rekkon via Blue Max probeert de nodige info te vergaren over de verdwenen familieleden en vrienden. Net op tijd kan de groep de aftocht blazen uit het centrum terwijl ze worden achternagezeten door de ESPO’s. Maar tijdens de achtervolging valt Chewbacca van een CD-2 Harvester en wordt hij gevangen genomen door de ESPO’s. Han zit nu met hetzelfde probleem als Rekkon en zijn mensen. Hij wil nu koste wat kost Chewbacca gaan bevrijden. Bij de ontsnapping van Orron III krijgt de Falcon te maken met Shannador's Revenge, een Dreadnaught van de CSA. Solo slaagt erin om de Drone Barge te laten crashen met het schip en vervolgens de Falcon te laten vluchten. Wanneer Han de Falcon in Hyperspace heeft gestuurd, vindt hij echter Rekkons dode lichaam terug in de passagiersruimte. Rekkon is in de rug geschoten en heeft de woorden Stars' End Mytus VII kunnen neerkrabbelen, de naam en de locatie van de staatsgevangenis van de CSA. Solo veegt de tekst uit en confronteert Torm, Atuarre en Pakka met de dood van Rekkon. Solo neemt al hun wapens af en bedenkt een plan om de verrader te ontmaskeren door hen allemaal een verkeerde locatie te geven van de gevangenis. Torm verraadt zichzelf en wordt door Han geïsoleerd zodat hij hem kan dumpen in de ruimte. Ook Rekkons dode lichaam wordt aan de sterren toevertrouwd. De Millennium Falcon zet koers naar het Mytus System waar het van op afstand de gebeurtenissen in de gaten houdt. Wanneer ze een transmissie onderscheppen van het Imperial Entertainers' Guild krijgt Han een idee om op Stars’ End binnen te dringen. Ze doen zich voor als een vervangende groep entertainers die het Guild had gestuurd. Viceprex Mirkovig Hirken leidt Stars’ End met aan zijn zijde de lijfwacht Uul-Rha-Shan. Wat Han niet had gepland, was dat Hirken een gladiator droid had gevraagd om het tegen zijn Mark X Executioner op te nemen. Er rest hem geen keuze om Bollux om te toveren in een vechtmachine. Terwijl Atuarre en Pakka de Viceprex proberen bezig te houden, gaat Han samen met Blue Max op onderzoek uit in de reusachtige toren die Stars’ End is. Hij ontdekt dat de verdedigingssystemen worden gecontroleerd door een armband van Hirken en dat de gevangenen, waaronder Chewbacca en Doc in een Stasis Booth worden gehouden. Solo draagt Blue Max op om Stars’ End zichzelf te laten vernietigen indien het zover zou komen. In de arena moet Bollux het opnemen tegen de Mark X Executioner en Blue Max wil zijn maat koste wat het kost bijstaan. Solo wil dat Max eerst opschiet met informatie te verkrijgen maar beseft dat de Droids even close zijn als hij en Chewbacca. Onderweg naar de arena komt Han de Triani tegen en vertelt hij hen zijn plan. In de arena kan Blue Max net op zijn de zwakte van de Mark X aan Bollux communiceren zodat de Droid alsnog als overwinnaar uit het strijdperk treedt. Hirken is razend dat zijn Droid is vernietigd en dwingt Han om een duel aan te gaan met Uul-Rha-Shan. Solo veinst op het gepaste moment zodat Shan de controles vernietigt met zijn schot en de eerder ingestelde zelfvernietiging in gang zet. Han heeft zich echter vergist en de reactor explodeert zodat de Stars’ End toren wordt weggeblazen in de richting van de zon. Han aarzelt geen seconde en vindt Chewbacca, Doc en andere gevangenen terug die ondertussen zijn ontwaakt. De gevangenen gaan proberen om de crash te verhinderen door de anti-concussion fields weer te doen werken maar een CSA schip is onderaan gekoppeld. Solo denkt dat Hirken gijzelen de enige optie is om te ontsnappen. Maar net alvorens Solo zijn hopeloos plan gaat uitvoeren, ontdekt hij plots Pakka en dat Atuarre de Falcon heeft laten dokken aan één kant van de toren. De tunneltubes zijn bevestigd aan de Falcon zodat er meer gevangenen kunnen worden vervoerd. Om alle gevangenen te redden, besluit Han dat ze het schip van de CSA moeten kapen. Deze taak neemt Chewbacca op zich met een groep gevangenen. Terwijl Han de laatste gevangenen evacueert, ontdekt hij de beschadigde Bollux en Blue Max. De Droid duwt Solo omver en vangt een schot op in zijn hoofd van Uul-Rha-Shan. Solo beantwoordt onmiddellijk het vuur en doodt de Tiss'shar lijfwacht. Om Bollux te redden, krijgt Han hulp van Keeheen, de echtgenoot van Atuarre. Net wanneer Solo gaat ontsnappen, komt Hirken aangestapt en smeekt Solo om mee te mogen vluchten uit de neerstortende toren. Solo kan hem echter niet helpen want zijn vrouw schiet hem in de rug neer. Han sluit het luik en laat de toren neerstorten op Mytus VII. De schepen met gevangenen landen op Urdur, de nieuwe locatie van Doc’s Outlaw-Techs. Bollux' lichaam is herleid tot schroot maar Blue Max is erin geslaagd om Bollux’ persoonlijkheid om te slagen. Doc zal Bollux een nieuw lichaam geven. Hoewel Han eerst woedend is op Jessa omdat zij hem flauwtjes bedankt voor de redding van haar vader, bedenkt hij zich wanneer ze extra aanpassingen voor de Falcon voorstelt. Solo en Jessa lijken het ineens heel goed met elkaar te kunnen vinden... Informatie Nieuwe Personages Intelligente Species *Mens **Corellian *Lafrarian *Rakririan *Tiss'shar *Trianii *Wookiee Nieuwe Creatures *Ball Creature of Duroon *Bladderbird *Bloatfish *Dinko *Furball *Spidery Night-Glider *Song Serpent Droid Modellen *CD-2 Harvester *Drone Barge *Mark X Executioner *BLX-series Labor Droid *B2-X Computer Interface Unit *Robo-Hack Planeten & Locaties Schepen & Voertuigen *Marauder-class Corvette *Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser **Shannador's Revenge *Drone Barge *YT-1300 Stock Light Freighter **Millennium Falcon / "Sunfighter Franchise" *Etti Light Transport *Skyhopper *IRD Starfighter *Z-95 Headhunter Organisaties & Titels Andere Termen Achter de Schermen *Han Solo at Stars' End werd ook als comic gemaakt maar het verhaal begint daar pas op Sarlucif. category:Leesboeken category:Del Rey